Oceania Family Moments
by gayle dayle bayle
Summary: Just some funny family fluff between Wy, Australia, and New Zealand!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Hetalia**

Wy glanced around herself at the supermarket, surmising that a certain someone was not there.

Sighing to herself, she headed out to the parking lot. Maybe he was still there, loading the car up, she thought to herself, though she knew it was unlikely.

Sure enough, there were plenty of cars in the parking lot but none of them were the distinctive vehicle of a certain Australian.

Scowling, Wy pulled out her phone and called said Australian.

"Hey Dad, I think you might have forgotten something at the store," she started off.

"Huh? No, I don't think I forgot anything. Wait - I said I would get you sweets, right? I don't think I got those. We'll get those later, though,"

Australia responded cheerily.

"Dad. You forgot _me_ at the store," Wy said angrily.

"Oh _crap_. I'm sorry! I'll come get you!" Australia promised before promptly hanging up.

"Boys are _really stupid_ , even if they're grown-ups," Wy said to herself before sitting on the curb to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, uh, Wy, I noticed that you've started spending more time with the other micronations," Australia started as he cooked breakfast

"Uh-huh," Wy responded as she methodically shoved eggs into her mouth, not quite awake yet.

"The other micronations...who are boys," Australia prompted.

"Kugelmugel isn't a boy," Wy corrected, speaking of the white-haired artistic micronation.

"Well, except for Kugelmugel, of course," Australia amended.

Silence ensued.

"Uhm, you don't _like_ any of them, right?" Australia asked.

"Those idiots? No!" Wy exclaimed in disgust.

"Oh good. Because boys are dumb. And gross. And you definitely don't want to date one. Ever."

"If boys are dumb and gross, why did you marry one?" Wy asked.

" _Yeah_ , why would you _marry_ one, then?" a new voice asked from the entryway.

"New Zealand! That's not what I meant!" Australia yelped.

"I know," the peaceful personification smiled before sitting down at the table as well.

"But seriously, Wy, don't date. At all," New Zealand added on, smiling.

"Sure, Dad. Whatever you say," Wy said, rolling her eyes as she finished the last of her eggs.

 **A/N: Okay _wow_ I didn't expect anyone to actually read this, let alone want me to write more? So uh yeah here. Also, if you have any prompts or suggestions or anything that you want to see, feel free to let me know in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Hutt River, can you drop me off at a friend's house?" Wy asked her brother.

"Why but of course," he replied in a voice far too grand for the requested action. "My car is this way," he continued, strutting in the direction of said vehicle. Wy rolled her eyes at his antics, her muttered "I know" going either unheard or ignored by her brother.

"So, which friend do we have the pleasure of visiting today?" Hutt River asked.

"Sealand. And it's not 'we', idiot, it's _me_ \- _you're_ just dropping me off, remember?" Wy said, praying he wouldn't invite himself along.

"Ah ah ah! Dad said you're not allowed to play with boys!" Hutt River exclaimed.

"No he didn't. He said I'm not allowed to _date_ them, dummy. There's a difference," Wy corrected with another eye roll.

They travelled on in silence punctuated by a few periodic conversation starters from Hutt River until they arrived at Sealand's house.

"Bye-bye, Wy! Have fun!" Hutt River called out as Wy exited his car.

"Ugh, go bother Seborga or Molossia or something," Wy groaned, waving nonetheless before heading to the door and knocking politely.

"Maybe I will!" the older micronation yelled after his sister before speeding off just as Sealand opened the door.

"Hey Wy! Thanks for coming over, everybody else is already here!" he said excitedly before pulling her inside and into the TV room. Already there was Ladonia and Kugelmugel, as well as a bowl of popcorn, chips, and some healthy snacks, the later likely laid out by Sealand's parents.

"Took you long enough," Ladonia humphed before Sealand turned the lights off and Kugelmugel started playing a movie on the TV.

Five hours and two movies later, it was time for Wy to be picked up.

' _hey can u come get me'_ Wy texted Hutt River, ignoring Sealand and Ladonia screaming at each other in the background.

' _No sorry, I'm busy'_ he replied shortly.

' _r u sure? it took u like 5 secs to say so'_ she asked as Sealand cried out.

' _u told me to bother mol or seb and i did. go ask dad'_ he texted back. Wy groaned to herself before looking at Ladonia and Sealand apparently trying to kill each other, and then deciding that she should probably step out before things got too out of hand. Or worse, she got dragged into their buffoonery.

Now safely outside, Wy sighed to herself before calling New Zealand.

"Dad can you please come pick me up, Sealand and Ladonia are fighting again," she asked.

"Of course, Wy. Where are you?" the sheep-loving country asked.

"Oh, I'm at Sealand's house. You know where it is, right?" Wy said casually, thinking nothing of it.

"Oh...yes, of course, I'll come right away," New Zealand responded in a tone that Wy had trouble identifying over a phone call.

"Okay, bye then!" Wy said before ending the call.

Somehow, Wy wasn't surprised when it didn't take long for New Zealand's car to appear around the corner despite the considerable distance between their and Sealand's places of residency.

Sticking her head inside, Wy saw that the fight between Ladonia and Sealand had de-escalated almost entirely, with both of them coming off of the sweets-induced sugar highs that the had been on earlier and half asleep. Kugelmugel seemed to have discovered some paints somewhere and they were now currently busy recovering Ladonia's face. Ladonia, strangely, didn't seem to mind this at all.

"Uh, my dad's here, so I have to go now," Wy said, hesitant to disturb the vaguely idyllic scene in front of her.

"G'bye Wy," Sealand mumbled while Kugelmugel waved farewell and Ladonia gave no reaction at all.

Wy then darted out again and sprang over and into her father's car.

"Hey Dad. That was fast," the brown-haired girl uttered.

"I suppose. Anyway, did you have fun? What did you do?" New Zealand asked.

"Yeah, I had fun. We just watched a couple of movies, but Ladonia threw a temper tantrum when we watched the second one 'cause he wanted to watch something else," Wy paused before adding on. "Stupid of him, if you ask me."

"Nothing else happened?"

"Well, I think Kugelmugel decided that Ladonia's face would look better if it was painted green and purple, but other than that, no. What else would happen?" Wy said nonchalantly.

"Oh nothing, it's just you're at that age…" New Zealand trailed off.

"Ugh! Dad, that's gross! Besides, you said no dating!" Wy exclaimed huffily before crossing her arms and turning to stare out the window.

New Zealand merely smiled serenely to himself and hummed.

 **A/N: And that's that! If you have any ideas, feedback, prompts, or anything else that you would like to see, feel free to drop a review!**


End file.
